kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 22
The Saved Life is the 22nd chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Once they realized their presence have been made known, Raishin Akabane, Komurasaki, and Yomi try to escape the Orphanage, through the underground sewage tunnel. During this time, Yomi takes the chance to explain that D-Works have been experimenting on "Garm" models, and if they fail to be successful products, they will be disposed of. However, just as they are closed to escaping successfully, they are attacked, and Yomi takes a shot for Raishin. Insisting that Raishin and Komurasaki must leave, Yomi says she wants to be with the children, and dies. As a result, Raishin is filled with frustration and guilt as he returns to school and tells Frey the events. Summary Alerted by Yomi that they have been detected, Raishin Akabane and Komurasaki quickly plan their escape. Realizing that they cannot get away easily, Raishin plans to take his opponents head on, but Yomi advises them to run away. She leads them to a hatch that is meant for garbage, and quickly push them into it. Splashing into the cold water, Yomi tells them to stop guessing where the waterway leads them to, and warns them of the possibility of being ambushed, as they are not in the clear yet. Raishin apologizes to Komurasaki for dragging her into this, but she tries to take the blame instead, claiming that she knew this was a dangerous mission after all. Raishin is frustrated about how he still does not understand Frey, and Shoko's intentions by sending him here too. Upset with his low intelligence, he yells out his entry code, catching Yomi's attention. Yomi explains D-Works is using the Walpurgis Night as a testing field for Rabbi. If that Automaton fails, D-Works will recommend another model as their business plan. Yomi explains the models all have "Garm", and while they have combat abilities and are easy to maintain, they are difficult to control. Moreover, there are plans to allow even new puppeteers use "Garm" on the Automaton dogs Raishin and Komurasaki saw earlier. Yomi remarks these dogs, while cheaper to produce and are disposable, are not easy to maintain. Raishin asks what will happen to those dogs if the production of Garm stalls, to which Yomi replies they will be disposed. With this, Raishin realizes that Frey's love for the dogs is her main motivation to defeat him, in the hopes of preventing their disposal by D-Works. Suddenly, Komurasaki screams at Raishin, as she spots an armed man shooting at them. Raishin quickly pushes Komurasaki and Yomi deeper into the water for cover. He is shot, and is alarmed to see reinforcements targeting them. Just before an Automaton can attack him, however, Yomi jumps in front to defend him, and is hit by the shards. Quickly, he fires a gun at his attacker, wounding him. Turning his attention to a critically wounded Yomi, Raishin asks why she did not let him die to let Frey win. However, they hear voices, and Komurasaki urges Raishin to climb up an escape ladder. Raishin tries to carry Yomi, but she insists he leaves her behind, claiming she had a good time with them, and rejects his healing. In her dying breath, she says she wants to rest with the children. Raishin then realizes this waterway is a graveyard, used to dispose the discarded "Garm" by drowning the Automatons. Tearing up in anger and sadness, Raishin and Komurasaki climb up the ladder. As more enemies arrive at the ladder, Yomi, though dying, sits up. Facing the enemies, she releases Mana, and a bright light illuminates the waterway. Meanwhile, at the school gates, Frey is still waiting for Raishin to return, when Loki appears and orders her to return to her dormitory. He claims Raishin is dead, thus it should be good news to her that she does not have to stain her hands in his blood. Frey demands an explanation, to which Loki claims the earlier attack on Yaya was done by him. Furthermore, their "Father" eliminated Raishin for meddling with their affairs. However, Raishin suddenly appears, and Frey senses the scents of her canine friends are emitting from him. Bowing his head, Raishin apologizes to Frey, and informs her that Yomi is dead. Bursting into tears, Frey promises to tell him more in future, since the Walpurgis Night is about to state. Still, Frey thanks Raishin. She explains Yomi has been imprisoned for many years, thus her little adventure with Raishin, despite resulting in her death, was probably fun; something she has not had for a long time. Upon hearing this, Raishin is filled with frustration and guilt, wishing Frey would attack and defeat him for Yomi's death. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Komurasaki #Yomi #Charlotte Belew (flashback) #Cherubim (flashback) #Frey #Rabbi #Loki Navigation Category:Chapters